


【贺红】爱我你就夸夸我

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※接2019.11.12更新※去他妈的人设老子就是要他们干
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 111





	【贺红】爱我你就夸夸我

**Author's Note:**

> ※接2019.11.12更新  
※去他妈的人设老子就是要他们干

“你对着别人随口就夸，怎么不夸我？”

贺天有时候真是执着得烦人。莫关山皱着眉头暗自想。同一句话，从去奶茶店到和展正希见一分开返程，被他翻来覆去念了能有几十遍。  
“这是洋葱。”超市内，经历过莫关山的无数次教导后，贺天终于首次凭自己的能力认对洋葱，“夸我，莫仔！”  
提着两大袋东西回公寓，贺天把袋子放厨台上，转身冲两手空空正在关门的莫关山邀功：“我一个人把菜都拎回来，夸我！”  
风卷残云般把一桌子菜收干净，贺天打个饱嗝，满足地摸肚皮：“看我多珍惜你的劳动成果，快夸我！”

“你有毛病？”忍无可忍摔了筷子，莫关山终于翻脸，“想被夸等明天上学，老师女生排着队夸你学习好夸你帅！”  
贺天嘴角的笑渐渐淡去，他落寞地垂下期待的视线，再度开口时连声音都蔫了：“可是你都夸了那个女生……就不能夸夸我？”  
“少装可怜。”莫关山迅速起身，把碗筷收拾进厨房。  
不能再看，他对自己说，不能再看他。这该死的狗鸡，明明知道他是故意……  
“我没有……”贺天似乎撅起了嘴，“别人的我都不在乎，我只想被你夸。”

哦操。莫关山心跳漏掉一拍。

“你想让我夸你什么？”拧开水龙头，莫关山努力说服自己把注意力都集中在手里的碗上，“夸你高夸你壮？还是夸你房大有钱？”  
“除了这些，也可以夸点别的。”从身后靠近莫关山，贺天手撑洗碗池边，把莫关山牢牢圈进怀里，“比如，夸我器大活好……”  
放下洗碗布，莫关山回头，瞪着近在咫尺的贺天：“要我堵住你的嘴吗？”  
“好呀！”贺天看着他笑，“不过别再用软欧包了，展正希会……”

今天第二次，他又堵住了贺天的嘴。

红发少年踮着脚，用唇封住贺天喋喋不休的嘴；后者半睁着眼，俯视那对抖个不停的小毛扇，扣住主人的后脑勺狠狠加深这个吻。  
舌与舌的纠缠发出令人浮想联翩的水声，莫关山转过身，腰靠水池，抬起双臂主动勾住贺天脖颈。  
黑发少年发出一声低吼，他搂着莫关山转了半圈，把人抱起放在厨台上。  
莫关山配合地褪去自己的休闲裤，赤裸双腿缠上贺天精壮的腰。  
被莫关山难得一见的主动激得兽性大发，贺天草草扩张几下，捏着肿到发痛的小兄弟急吼吼地挤进去。

到达最深处的刹那，二人一齐发出满足的喟叹。  
莫关山夹夹小腿，示意贺天搞快点。得了允的狼崽子那叫一个激动，掐着莫关山浑圆的股蛋便开始大开大合地操干。  
莫关山这次特别放得开，他高昂脖子，唇齿大开，一声比一声叫得响亮放荡。  
“啊……嗯啊……”配合地耸臀，莫关山让贺天的欲望在他身体里变着角度地摩擦戳刺，“操我……用力……贺天……你好棒……”  
为这耳边的一句话，贺天憋得眼睛都红了。他抱着莫关山倾倒在客厅的大床上，握着他的膝窝把双腿按至头边，自上而下狠狠捣弄那口被操得烂软的肉穴。  
“贺、天，”莫关山抱着他不撒手，吐词都随着节奏变得断断续续，“太、爽了……对，就、这样……用、力，再、用力！呃、啊！”  
嗓子眼里发出野兽般的怒吼，贺天把莫关山死死按进被褥，顶胯之用力快速，势必不把他做死在床上不罢休。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊！！”快感积累得愈发难以忍受，莫关山蜷缩脚尖紧紧圈住贺天的腰，疯狂抖动的穴肉绞得贺天大汗淋漓。他弓起身子，尖叫得放肆：“贺天，贺天！”  
贺天把一切都给了他，包括满腹精液。

莫关山被撑得难受，肚子渐渐鼓胀起来，双腿却依旧勾着贺天不放：“都、射进来……对，就这样，都给我……唔……好多……灌得我好满……”  
贺天伏在他身上气喘如牛，莫关山用衣袖给他擦额前的汗，轻轻揉搓他湿透的后脑勺：“……开心不？”  
贺天脸埋他肩窝里，点头。  
“满意了不？”  
继续乖巧点头。  
“那能不能听话，别再念叨让我夸你？”  
“可是，爱我你就该夸我！”贺天抬起头，语气颇为委屈——他妈的他还委屈上了！  
“以后你不许夸别人，只准夸我！”

行。莫关山倒头一躺。这孙子，这辈子他都注定哄不好。

FIN.


End file.
